Digimon Digital Monsters: The Next Generation
by Yura Akunaza
Summary: What would happen if history repeated itself in a different way,and 4 kids can control 7 different Digimon? Yumi Takaishi can control 5 Digimon,with one DigiVice. All DigiVices are color coded. Where will her adventure take her with Zoey,John,and Jake?


Digimon- Digital Monsters, Champions of the Digital World

When people think of monsters, they think of monsters that scare you, hide under your bed, or maybe even in your closet. When my family thinks of monsters, we think of bears that can cause seismic earthquakes, little dinosaurs that can shoot fireballs and talking mummies with guns. You may think that that is weird, but it's not. In fact, it's all real, to us anyway.

My parents encountered Digimon when they were very young. Mom encountered one when she was around 2, one night when she saw her first DigiEgg. My mother is Kari Kamiya. Her brother was Tai Kamiya. She said that the Digimon, Agumon, made a big mess of the town with a fight against another Digimon. She said that all the kids who watched it later were known as the DigiDestend.

My dad was only 7 when he met his Digimon, Patamon. My uncle, my dad, and there friends were at a camp. He said 7 young kids, including him, where there, and where transferred to the Digital World when it started to snow all of a sudden. My dad went through a lot of things, as a DigiDestend. When he defeated a bad Digimon, they returned back home. That's around the time when my mom met her second Digimon, Gatomon.

About a year after the visit to the Digital World, there was a virus, named Diaboromon. He tried to crash the internet and sent missiles to a boy in Colorado and to where my uncle Tai lived; at that time, Tai and another DigiDestend, Sora Takenouchi, where in a fight. Who knows where that led to? I guess Tai's Digimon, and my other uncle, Matt Takaishi's Digimon, where combined to take out Diaboromon. I don't remember that well.

Then a few months later, both my mom and dad went on another adventure to the Digital World, with others, Davis, Cody Hida, Yolei Inoue, to fight a bad Digimon controller, Ken. Can't remember how that turned out.

But after that, the virus that was defeated took over another Digimon, Cocomon. T.K, my dad, and Kari were in New York to visit my Aunt Mimi Takchikawa, and to make Davis jealous, because he had a crush on my mom. Had a fight and returned Cocomon back to normal.

A year later, Koramon were taking over the internet trying to find my two uncles, looking through e-mails, phones, and TVs. Diaboromon was back for revenge. Davis's Digimon, Veemon, and Ken's Digimon, Wormon, combined together and defeated Diaboromon once and for all.

Now, to fill you in on my family, Mimi Takchikawa, Ken, Davis, Cody Hida, Yolei Inoue, Joe Kido, Izzy Izumi, and Sora Takenouchi are all friends of my actual family, but when the kids were born, we were taught to call them our uncles and aunts. Tai and Matt are my real and only uncles. I would have an aunt, but, 30, and still no proposal? Yeah.

Tai and Sora have been dating for a long time. Mommy says that he takes longer to pop the question to her than it takes for molasses takes to empty a 22oz bottle. The even live together! How embarrassing. Hopefully he will ask soon, like before I turn 16. Well, maybe they did, maybe they didn't get married, only I know that.

My parents, Kari and T.K has been married for a while, can't remember for how many years. Unfortunately, it wasn't one of those "love at first sight" things.

My, I forgot about me! I'm Yumi Takaishi. My "cousin's" names are Zoey and Jake Izumi, Izzy and Mimi's daughter and son, along with John Kido, Joe Kido's adopted son.

With all the adventures that they have told us, we always wanted to be DigiDestend. We talked about having DigiVises and Digimon of our own. We even had dreams of being on the adventures with our parents.

I guess, I told you about everything. Their adventures are a different story, where as mine, and the rest of us, our story started when we were only 8-years-old.

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON AT ALL, THE ONLY PEOPLE I OWN ARE THE KIDS, JAKE, ZOEY, JOHN, AND YUMI.**


End file.
